1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making the keys of a keyboard for a personal computer, etc. More particularly, it is a method of making any such key having a top surface carrying a letter, symbol or the like formed by padding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The keyboard of, for example, a computer has a set of keys each carrying a letter, numeral or symbol on its top surface. As the operator of the keyboard presses the top surfaces of the keys repeatedly, however, the letters, etc. are likely top be rubbed away sooner or later. Therefore, there is known a keyboard in which each key has a top surface overcoated to make it resistant to wear.
FIG. 3 shows a method of overcoating the top surface of a key. The to surface of the key 21 has a letter, symbol or the like formed by padding, but not shown. An ultraviolet-curing resin 22 is sprayed against the top surface of the key 21 and ultraviolet rays are radiated on the resin to cure it to form an overcoating layer on the top surface of the key 21.
This method, however, has a number of drawbacks. When the resin 22 is sprayed, it not only coats the top surface of the key 21, but also reaches the side face thereof which does not require overcoating. This means a waste of the resin. Moreover, the resin gathers dust or other foreign matter from its environment. An overcoating layer containing dust, etc. presents an unpleasant appearance.